Gotten
by Mille Siqueira
Summary: "So nice to see your face again But tell me will this ever end Don't disappear" Obs.: - A história é super curta, e só uma forma d'eu lembrar de minhas leitoras e desse mundo maravilhoso que me fez conhecer pessoas incríveis das quais eu sinto uma saudade monstruosa. - Tema da one-shot: Slash - Gotten (Ft. Adam Levine): /watch?v PW0mCBRVL-o


Meu coração parou por um segundo. Seria ela mesma que estava bem a minha frente com seu sorriso perfeito e inconfundível de tão lindo e ofuscante? Pisquei os olhos umas dezenas de vezes, sem palavras, até que ela soltou um de deus risinhos bobos e fofos e acabei por me lembrar do meu nome e de onde estava.

- Bella? – Perguntei com a voz impregnada de incredulidade – Bella Swan?  
- Eu mesma, Edward Cullen! – Ela riu novamente, trazendo mais luz do que todas as vinte e nove meninas com as quais dormi nos últimos nove meses. – E aí, como está?  
- Estou bem, e você? – Respondi com um sorriso meio triste. – É tão bom ver seu rosto novamente depois de tanto tempo, sabia?  
- É bom ver o seu também, Eddie. Senti sua falta.

Sorrimos um para o outro, e eu não pude impedir que as imagens de um ano atrás penetrassem minha mente, recordando o cheiro de seus cabelos depois de uma noite sexo, ou o perfume de seu pescoço quando ela saia do banho, e seu hálito logo após o café da manhã.

Entramos num café para conversar, sentamos em uma das mesas colados com a vidraça do estabelecimento, e eu me dei conta de que aquele não era um café qualquer, era _nosso _café, aquele no qual nos conhecemos e passamos a frequentar assiduamente.

_Há quanto tempo eu não vinha aqui?_, pensei, melancólico.

- Que coincidência, hein? – Ela olhou para mim com seus grandes e hipnotizantes olhos castanhos. – Você se lembra, não é mesmo?  
- Claro que sim. – Respondi, tentando ser impassível, mas sentido que um bolo em minha garganta se formava.

Como pode existir um amor como esse, que nunca acaba, que nunca se deixa ficar no passado? Eu me sinto preso numa jaula, sem ter para onde ir, preso naquele mesmo lugar, congelado de medo, perdido dentro de um coração que não me quer mais, que arranjou um novo locatário. Como pode existir um amor como esse? Deverá existir alguma "coisa", alguma palavra que me liberte desse amor, dessa obsessão que é esse amor!

- E aí, Eddie, como vai seu curso? Já conseguiu o estágio? – Me perguntou ela com os olhos intensos, como se quisesse perguntar algo mais.  
- Consegui sim, devo acabá-lo no fim de março. Talvez consiga continuar na empresa, mas quem sabe, né?  
- Como assim "quem sabe"? É claro que você vai conseguir o emprego!  
- Assim espero, mas, às vezes, as coisas mais certas em nossas vidas são as mais volúveis e mutáveis, não é mesmo? – Comentei para logo em seguida me arrepender. Aquilo era uma tremendo indireta, e ela sabia disso, é tanto que seus olhos tornaram-se ainda mais intensos e obscuros, e previ uma discussão da qual não queria nem um pouco participar.

A garçonete me salvou, aparecendo para perguntar nosso pedido.

- Um chá matte de pêssego, café preto sem açúcar com creme extra e dois cupcakes de morango. – Bella fez o pedido, sorrindo na hora do café. Quando a garçonete saiu, ela me olhou novamente, o olhar divertido dessa vez. – Acertei?  
- Sim. Como sempre. – Ri.

Eu sabia que existiam palavras que podiam salvar a nós dois, mas era tudo tão complicado. E como eu podia salvá-la se ela não deixava? Se eu mesmo não tinha certeza se queria deixar esse amor no passado, abandoná-lo no vento para que pudesse ser esquecido? É claro que ela também precisava ser salva, mas será que eu estava certo quanto a ela _não querer _ser salva? Ela se lembra de nossos momentos, nossas piadas internas. Ela ainda tem esse amor dentro de si, certo? Meus pensamentos são tão confusos que é impossível ter certeza de alguma coisa.

- E então, o que traz você de volta? – Perguntei, segurando o café quente bem forte entre minhas mãos, como se ele pudesse salvar a minha vida.  
- O primeiro período de meu curso acabou, então temos três meses de férias. Aproveitei para visitar meus pais e ajeitar as coisas na faculdade.  
- Acaba em um ano o curso, certo?  
- Isso mesmo.  
- E está gostando? É o que você esperava?

Eu podia ver em seu olhar que ela sabia sobre o que eu estava perguntando, mesmo que não diretamente. Era uma necessidade minha perguntar aquilo, pois me corroía todos os dias. Pensar nele e nela. Juntos. Ambas as peles se tocando em busca de um frenesi feroz.

- Estou gostando sim, é claro que sempre há alguns imprevistos e situações desagradáveis, mas é ótimo o curso, me identifiquei bastante.  
- Ainda bem que você encontrou o que procurava. – Respondi sem olhar para ela. As imagens dele em cima dela, dele cantando para ela, dele acariciando seus cabelos, dele tocando sua pele frágil, dele beijando-a.  
- Acho que está na hora de eu ir embora, Eddie. Jake está me esperando. Você sabe. – Ela disse com os olhos fixos na mesa.  
- Eu sei. – Uma lágrima escorreu por minha face.

Eu podia ver em seu olhar que ela sabia sobre o que eu estava perguntando, mesmo que não diretamente. Era uma necessidade minha perguntar aquilo, pois me corroía todos os dias. Pensar nele e nela. Juntos. Ambas as peles se tocando em busca de um frenesi feroz.

- Estou gostando sim, é claro que sempre há alguns imprevistos e situações desagradáveis, mas é ótimo o curso, me identifiquei bastante.  
- Ainda bem que você encontrou o que procurava. – Respondi sem olhar para ela. As imagens dele em cima dela, dele cantando para ela, dele acariciando seus cabelos, dele tocando sua pele frágil, dele beijando-a.  
- Acho que está na hora de eu ir embora, Eddie. Jake está me esperando. Você sabe. – Ela disse com os olhos fixos na mesa.  
- Eu sei. – Uma lágrima escorreu por minha face.

Ficamos um bom tempo calados, e olhando para ela percebi que não queria que aquele momento acabasse, mesmo que outro estivesse esperando por ela quando saísse daqui. Eu queria gritar com ela, implorar para que jamais me abandonasse e desaparecesse novamente. Queria pedir aos céus que aquele momento durasse para sempre, que ficasse cravado no tempo e impedisse que ele prosseguisse com seu tique-taque, só para que nunca mais a perdesse de vista, só para que esquecesse o fato de que nosso amor não é mais nosso; sim _meu_, no entanto.

Pagamos e saímos do café, as palavras de um último milagre ainda pendentes no ar entre nós, e finalmente me dei conta de que jamais faria o discurso que imaginei fazer, percebi, com uma profunda dor na alma, que, mesmo querendo grudá-la a mim e levá-la para onde quer que eu fosse, deixaria que ela partisse.

- Foi bom te ver, Edward.  
- Também foi muito bom ver você novamente, especialmente seu rosto, Bella. Foi muito bom, pelo menos para uma última vez.  
- Não diga isso, Eddie.  
- Você sabe que me deixa e sempre me deixará como nenhuma me deixou antes nem deixará. – Respondi olhando fundo em seus olhos, desenhando aquele momento em meu cérebro pouco confiável. – Mas tudo bem, deixa isso pra lá, e seja muito feliz por que você merece muito mais do que sempre estarão te dando.  
- Edward...  
- Shh. Esquece.

Ela então me deu um beijo no rosto e partiu, levando consigo qualquer que fosse a esperança e o milagre que eu imaginasse um dia ter querido.


End file.
